


Le Veela Maladroit (par JustPaulInHere)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Neville est plus seul que jamais, sa grand-mère est morte et l'état de santé de ses parents n'a pas changé. Il se sent plus affaibli que jamais. Il revient pourtant à Poudlard avec ses amis pour une huitième année, alors que Severus Snape est devenu Directeur de l'école et que des Mangemorts en fuite terrorisent toujours la population.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	1. Augusta

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> XYZ nous a demandé un Severus x Neville. JustPaulInHere, un des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé de répondre à sa demande.

**Chapitre Un : Augusta**

Le chocolat était rangé dans la boîte à sucre. Ça faisait dix jours maintenant qu'il prenait son chocolat chaud le matin sans sucre. Il n'avait pas encore retrouvé dans quelle boîte il était rangé.

Neville mit trois bonnes cuillerées dans le fond de sa tasse. Le lait allait bientôt être chaud dans la bouilloire, sur la gazinière. Il pouvait entendre le bruissement du liquide avant que vienne le sifflement strident. Il coupa le feu sans se servir de sa baguette, il préférait éviter les accidents en ce moment.

Il s'installa sur la table de la cuisine, avec son journal, et lut tranquillement tout en sirotant son chocolat. _La Gazette des Sorciers_ ne s'était pas vraiment améliorée depuis la fin de la guerre, et _le Chicanneur_ n'était pas tout à fait sa tasse de thé. Non, ces derniers temps, Neville préférait lire _Le Monde Sorcier_. C'était un bon journal qui avait ouvert au début de l'été. Les premiers numéros avaient été un peu chaotique, voire hâtif, car il n'y avait pour écrire que des journalistes qui désapprouvaient la ligné éditoriale de la _Gazette_ , et souhaitaient avoir plus de liberté. Leur nombre n'avait fait que grossir avec chaque nouvelle parution, tous les journalistes sorciers désirant à présent écrire sans être censurés. Bien que la _Gazette_ n'en soit toujours qu'à ses premiers pas, elle était nettement meilleure que le Chicanneur, et il s'y trouvait beaucoup moins de fariboles.

Neville n'avais pas trop d'espoir cependant : il y avait toujours eu des sornettes dans les journaux sorciers.

Ces derniers temps, les pages politiques occupaient quasiment les trois-quarts du journal, et personne ne gardait sa langue dans sa poche. Neville se demandait s'ils allaient tenir jusqu'à la rentrée avec tout ça, il était persuadé que le Ministère allait trouver un moyen de les faire fermer, et qu'il n'était pas le seul désireux d'une telle procédure.

Neville ne connaissait pas très bien Shacklebolt, il n'avait eu l'occasion de le côtoyer au sein des activités de l'Ordre du Phénix et de l'Armée de Dumbledore, et la Bataille de Poudlard était devenu un enchevêtrement de souvenirs rendus flous par l'adrénaline. Le jeune ne doutait pourtant jamais des bonnes intentions du Ministre, mais il n'avait pas tout pouvoir sur le Ministère. Tous les services avaient été corrompus par les partisans de Voldemort pendant l'année qui s'était écoulée, et il n'y avait pas assez de personnel qualifié dans le pays pour se permettre de remplacer tous les vers qui s'étaient introduits dans la pomme.

Tous ceux qui ne pensaient pas que le Ministre allait perdre le contrôle et serait déchu d'ici quelques n'étaient guère optimistes : il faudrait des mois voire des années de réformes profondes pour que le Ministre parvienne à avoir toute la situation sous son contrôle. Sous la pression exercée par la population en générale, et une majorité de personnalités politiques, on commençait à parler un peu partout de réformer la Sécurité au sein de la Communauté Sorcière, et de réviser la Constitution Magique. Ce qui venait de se passer ne devait pas se reproduire.

Neville était d'accord sur ce point, et il faisait de son mieux pour se tenir au courant. Il était d'accord sur la fin, mais ce qui faisait débat, c'était les évolutions demandées par certaines personnalités, qui commençaient à se rassembler en paris.

Et Neville, avec son chocolat posé sur la table depuis tellement longtemps qui en était devenu froid, supportait mal l'idée de rester impassible face aux évènements. C'était sans doute la faute d'Harry et de l'armée de Dumbledore, mais c'était aussi une bonne chose : il se sentait responsable. Il avait été possible pour lui d'agir face aux évènements quand la guerre était arrivée dans la Communauté Sorcière, et ce n'était parce qu'il n'y avait plus de combats armés qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il le sentait. Il voulait trouver sa place…

Quelqu'un frappa aux carreaux de la porte de la cuisine et Neville reposa rapidement le journal pour aller ouvrir. Il attendait la visite de son Oncle Archie ce matin, mais préféra quand même jouer la prudence et vérifier que c'était bien lui derrière la porte avant d'ouvrir. Ce n'était pas tant que Neville s'était pris d'affection pour le credo « Vigilance Constante ! » mais il y avait encore des Mangemorts en liberté, et surtout, Bellatrix…

« Bien l'bonjour, Neville !

— Salut, Oncle Archie !

— Alors, est-ce que tu t'en sors avec les affaires d'Augusta ? »

Ça, c'était _la_ question. Il n'avait toujours par retrouvé le sucre…

« Pas vraiment, j'aurais besoin d'aide, admit Neville de bonne grâce.

— Eh ben, chuis v'nu pour ça. »

Neville laissa son oncle entrer, notant le regard évaluateur que celui-ci laissa courir sur la cuisine, et le suivit jusqu'au grand salon. L'immense pièce était maintenant vide, à l'exception d'une grande bibliothèque et de deux canapés élimés, que Neville avait toujours vu au même endroit depuis qu'il avait été assez grand pour les voir. En fait, Neville se rendit compte, à côté de son oncle, que la pièce avait été vide avant qu'il ne commence à y entasser les cartons, qui formaient maintenant des pyramides et des labyrinthes. Tous étaient remplis de linge, de livres, et de bibelots en tous genre, et il avait essayé en vain de faire réduire leur volume.

« Une vie est passée, et qu'est-ce qu'il reste ? philosopha Archie. »

Neville continua à dresser mentalement la liste des toutes les affaires qu'il avait dû trier, ordonner, plier, déplacer, et porter, dans toutes les pièces, de la cuisine au grenier, en passant par le cellier et la serre, pour les ranger dans tous ces cartons…

« Un sacré héritage, répondit Neville sur le ton de la plaisanterie. » Il ne voulait pas être triste. Il ne voulait pas trop y penser, et s'en retourna dans la cuisine. Un héritage, c'était ce qu'on laissait derrière nous quand il n'y avait lus rien.

« Tous les héritages ne sont pas faits d'argent sonnant et trébuchant, suivit Archie en lui jetant un regard entendu.

— Oui. »

Neville se permit de sourire. Archie avait les mots pour lui remonter le moral. Peu importe que ni Augusta ni ses parents ne soient plus à ses côtés, il vivait toujours selon leur esprit, en accord avec les valeurs qu'ils lui avaient transmises. Et il continuerait à vivre en respectant ce qu'ils lui avaient enseigné. Neville n'oublierait jamais cette promesse qui se faisait, et qu'il faisait à sa famille.

« Allez, il faut qu'on parte pour la gare, lâcha finalement Archie. »

Neville avait déjà préparé ses bagages depuis longtemps, il ne savait plus quoi faire dans cette grande maison, tout seul. Il avait seulement hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Là-bas, il était loin des introspections, il ne s'inquiétait pas de trouver sa place, il savait où elle était : auprès de ses amis.

— O —

Londres était déjà loin derrière eux. Harry et Hermione s'étaient organisés pour réserver le plus grand compartiment de tout le Poudlard Express avant même que la plupart des élèves aient monté leurs bagages. Il pouvait accueillir huit personnes, les sièges étant installés dans l'autre sens que les autres compartiments. Neville les avaient trouvés avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'installer et s'était employé à transmettre l'information à Dean et Seamus.

Accidentellement, c'était aussi par là que la dame au chariot commençait sa tournée. Harry semblait avoir prévu le coup et fit de lourde réserves de sucreries tandis qu'Hermione lui jetait un regard lourd de sens. Ginny et Luna arrivèrent sur ces entre-faits, et le compartiment commença enfin à sembler vivant.

Neville en était ravi. L'année précédente, le train lui avait semblé presque vide, et certainement pas aussi agité. Tout le monde avait été tellement inquiet qu'une ambiance morbide s'était établie pendant toute la durée du voyage. Ce n'était en rien le cas à présent, tout le monde discutait gaiement de tout et n'importe quoi, et Dean et Seamus se mirent rapidement à faire les pitres, si bien que Ginny finit par les mettre dehors. Neville les soupçonnait d'en profiter pour traîner dans une sombre affaire de parties de bavboules et de paris. Il eut cependant la présence d'esprit de se taire, il y avait à nouveau un badge de préfète sur la robe d'Hermione.

« Je pense qu'on en a tous entendu parlé, commença Ginny, mais vous savez que Snape a été reconduit à son poste de Directeur cette année ?

— On en a forcément tous entendu parler, Ginny, les journaux n'ont pas arrêté depuis que l'annonce a été faite. » Harry se tourna quand même un instant vers Luna pour vérifier que même elle, l'exception aux choses de la normalité, n'était pas étonnée de leur sujet de discussion. « Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que je lui fais confiance. »

De toute évidence, ce n'était la première fois que ces deux-là en discutaient, et Harry semblait presque las. Neville ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, malgré tout et, à en juger par la moue de Ginny, il n'était pas le seul à avoir des doutes. Harry avait peut-être été témoin de beaucoup de choses pendant l'année précédente, mais il n'était pas venu à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas vu ce que l'école était devenue aux mains des Mangemorts, avec la complicité de son Directeur. Neville, et les autres membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, n'en avaient certainement pas gardé de bons souvenirs. Jamais Snape, le héros de Harry, n'était venu les secourir des punitions des Carrow.

« J'ai envie de te croire, Harry, répondit Hermione. Mais je dois avouer que diriger Poudlard, ce n'est pas qu'une question de loyauté. On a vu comment était Snape en tant que professeur et que Directeur de maison, et il n'a jamais fait preuve de sa grande dévotion envers la justice ou l'équité.

— Ni du moindre talent pour enseigner, ajouta Ginny à voix basse. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel toutes les têtes se tournèrent avec étonnement vers Ginny.

« Quoi, y'a pas qu'avec vous qu'il était intraitable ! se justifia-t-elle. Il n'en avait pas qu'après Harry Potter et ses amis, vous pouvez me croire.

— Je me sens assez mal placé pour juger de la qualité de son enseignement en potions, commenta Neville, et je ne me sens pas capable de prédire s'il sera un bon Directeur ou non. Mais, et ça me fait mal de le dire, j'ai quand même envie de lui laisser un chance. Il a fallu qu'on te croie sur parole jusqu'à maintenant, Harry, et on va enfin être en mesure de savoir si Snape était vraiment loyal à Dumbledore et à sa manière de voir Poudlard, ou non. »

Harry lui envoya un grand sourire, Ginny croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et un silence tendu s'installa entre eux pendant un instant.

« Tu crois qu'il nous enverra en retenue pendant combien d'années si on lui rappelle cette fois où tu as dû affronter un épouvantard, en troisième année ? lâcha finalement Harry après un moment. »

Neville éclata de rire, suivi par les autres. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, cet après-midi où ils avaient affronté ses peurs en les ridiculisant semblait tellement lointaine. Mais le souvenir de Snape portant la tenue éclectique de sa grand-mère n'avait pas flétri malgré le temps.

« Il sera peut-être plus souple maintenant qu'il n'a plus à jouer au grand méchant Mangemort ?

— Il s'en sortira bien, fit Luna avec confiance. J'en suis sûr, il y a toujours plein de nargoles dans ses robes, c'est un signe qui ne trompe pas. »

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à cet instant, sur trois étudiantes de Poufsouffle déjà en tenue.

« Euh… Salut ! On est désolées mais on cherche trois places et tous les autres compartiments sont déjà occupés.

— Hannah, c'est bien ça ? demanda Hermione. Il nous reste justement trois places, mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous puissiez mettre vos valises ici.

— C'est pas grave, elles sont déjà en sécurité, répondit Susan en s'installant à côté de Neville. »

Celui-ci se sentit obligé de se lever et de faire un peu de place avec ses affaires. Hannah s'installa devant lui, et la troisième jeune fille, Eleanor, prit la place qu'il restait devant la porte.

Neville eut un petit sourire pour Hannah. Les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle ne se croisaient pas souvent pendant les cours, mais on ne passait pas autant de temps à Poudlard sans retenir au moins quelques visages, et quelques personnalités, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la remarquer, c'était certain. Elle s'assit maladroitement, encombrée qu'elle était par un énorme sac.

« Est-ce que je peux t'aider à monter son sac ? demanda-t-il tant qu'il était debout à glisser le sien sur le porte-bagage.

— Oui, merci beaucoup, accepta-t-elle en soupirant. »

Lorsque Neville s'installa sur la banquette à nouveau, il détailla du regard les jeux de lumière que créent les rayons du soleil sur ses cheveux roux, troublés régulièrement par le passage du train devant quelques arbres. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Neville se rendit soudain compte du silence ambiant et que tous les regard de ses amis étaient braqués sur lui.

« Euh… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que j'ai encore perdu Trevor ? »

**À SUIVRE**


	2. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé du chapitre précédent : Neville fait le deuil de sa grand-mère tandis qu'il doit rentrer à Poudlard pour commencer sa huitième année en compagnie de ses amis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Ce chapitre a été long à écrire parce que je ne savais pas comment amener les éléments dont je voulais parler, et qu'il en est à sa troisième version. Je pense que le résultat final va vous plaire, y'a de l'action et de l'humour et l'histoire avance doucement ! J'ai envie de prendre un peu mon temps pour bien poser les choses. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si j'y arrive ou pas ! Et je remercie MinnieMey pour sa super bêta !

**Chapitre Deux : Harry**

« Minerva ! »

Severus Snape traversait à grandes enjambées la cour de métamorphose pour rattraper son aînée, ses robes se prenaient dans le vent et lui donnaient l'allure d'une chauve-souris qui s'apprêtait à prendre son envol dans le soleil couchant.

« Qu'y a-t-il encore, Severus ? Les élèves vont arriver dans quelques instants, vous savez que vous n'avez plus le temps de changer quoi que ce soit, soupira la vieille femme.

— Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez aussi fière de votre petite manigance… » Elle tentait de cacher un petit sourire en coin, ce qui l'agaça terriblement. « Vous avez peut-être réussi à me piéger, mais vous oubliez une chose : vous m'avez reconduit au poste de _Directeur_ de Poudlard. »

Severus leva son nez proéminent d'un air hautain et dépassa la Directrice _Adjointe_ pour rejoindre la Grande-Salle.

Minerva regarda cette grande ombre filer vers le viaduc et leva les yeux au ciel. « Il croit qu'il est tombé dans mon piège, mais c'est plutôt l'inverse. J'ai créé un monstre, murmura-t-elle en prenant sa suite. »

— O —

Neville observait silencieusement la grande salle. Toutes les calèches étaient arrivées, et tous les élèves étaient réunis en attendant que la Cérémonie de la Répartition ne commence...

Les élèves ne se massaient pas sur les tables, mais plutôt se groupaient ici et là. Il fit un petit signe à Luna, à la table de Serdaigle, en croisant son regard. Un peu plus loin, Hannah semblait être engagée dans une conversation tranquille avec d'autres élèves de Poufsouffle. Quant à la table des Serpentard, c'était sans conteste la plus dégarnie de toutes.

On aurait pu penser, avec l'ajout d'une huitième promotion à la foule des élèves, que Poudlard allait manquer de place, mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

Hermione posa sa main sur son avant-bras, et Neville croisa son regard. « Ça ne sert à rien de compter les sièges vides, fit-elle avec douceur. Ce qui importe, ce sont les sièges occupés.

— Oui, et puis, certains ne restent pas vides longtemps, siffla Ginny en se penchant vers eux. » Elle fit un petit signe de tête vers la table des professeurs. « Y'a la chauve-souris des cachots qui se ramène. »

Snape rejoignait McGonagall sur la petite estrade, et lui remit le Choixpeau Magique ainsi qu'un rouleau de parchemin. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, Snape avait l'air un peu raide, avant qu'elle ne quitte la Salle pour aller accueillir les premières années.

Neville se perdit à écouter les conversations de Ron, Dean et Seamus autour du Quidditch, et celle d'Hermione, sur la nécessité de travailler dès le début d'année pour se préparer aux examens. Il se sentait ailleurs.

Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte qu'Harry avait lui aussi posé sa tête sur sa main et semblait attendre plutôt que de participer à la discussion. Ils restèrent ainsi passablement ennuyés pendant que la répartition se déroulait, applaudissant de temps à autre les nouveaux venus à leur table.

Une fois le dernier élève réparti, Snape s'avança pour faire son discours. Son air sobre et ses robes strictes n'avaient rien à voir avec le vieillard enjoué aux goûts vestimentaires farfelus qui avait occupé son poste précédemment.

« Ce soir, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. La bonne, c'est qu'il n'y a plus aucun partisan de Voldemort entre les murs de l'école. La mauvaise, et je vois votre regard, Miss Weasley, c'est que moi je suis encore là. »

Neville se surprit à sourire, et il put entendre Harry pouffer.

« Je souhaiterais à présent inviter ma collègue à vous rappeler quelques points du règlement pour l'année à venir, Professeure McGonagall ? »

On aurait pu avoir l'impression qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à devoir terminer le discours d'introduction, mais après tout, les informations à rappeler étaient toujours les mêmes : La Forêt Interdite était... interdite, les sélections de Quidditch n'ouvriront que dans deux semaines, et il fallait prendre connaissance du règlement et le respecter. Le seul ajout était que certaines zones du château, qui avaient été détruites pendant la guerre, étaient également interdites d'accès pour des raisons de sécurité.

— O —

« Bien, vous avez tous devant vous une théière. Nous allons commencer par quelques révisions avant de procéder à la leçon du jour, entonna le Professeur Flitwick. Commencez par mettre de l'eau dans la théière. »

Neville soupira, c'était une exercice basique... Hermione, à côté de lui, n'eut même pas besoin de lancer l'incantation. Elle tapa une fois seulement la pointe de sa baguette contre la céramique et eut un sourire satisfait en regardant à l'intérieur.

Elle se tourna vers Harry, qui s'en sortait très bien, puis vers lui. « Tu peux y arriver Neville, souviens-toi du chapitre de magie théorique qu'on a lu hier...

— _Visualiser le flux magique, visualiser la magie couler dans le sort_ , récita le Gryffondor sans grand enthousiasme. » Il ferma les yeux en se concentrant, s'appliquant autant que possible à faire l'exercice de visualisation... il entendit le Professeur Flitwick donner les consignes suivantes et murmura l'incantation avec un empressement soudain. Quelques gouttes tombèrent du haut de sa baguette dans la théière...

« Maintenant, vous allez tous faire chauffer l'eau dans la théière jusqu'à ce qu'elle boue. »

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire désolé, et remplit sa théière d'eau pour qu'il puisse s'essayer à l'exercice suivant. Ils savaient tous les deux à quelles difficultés Neville faisait face depuis le début de l'année, n'ayant pas réussi à lancer un seul sort correctement jusqu'à maintenant, et passant plusieurs soirées par semaine ensemble à enquêter dans la bibliothèque et sa réserve.

Neville observa attentivement Hermione, qui n'eut encore une fois besoin que d'une légère tape de sa baguette pour qu'on entende un bruissement provenir de l'intérieur de la théière. Il ferma les yeux, imaginant la magie dans son corps telle qu'elle était représentée dans les innombrables diagrammes qu'ils avaient étudiés, et visualisant sa baguette, puis le sort qu'il voulait lancer. Il effectua le geste avec précision, et prononça fermement l'incantation, ne laissant pas l'incertitude qui le rongeait l'atteindre cette fois-ci.

Un bruissement.

Neville ouvrit les yeux. Il avait réussi ? Il n'eut même pas le temps de sourire en se penchant sur la théière qu'un immense geyser en jaillit, l'eau atteignant le plafond avec force, s'écrasant contre lui, et redescendant sur toute la classe en éclaboussant tout le monde. Neville observa, stupéfait, les poissons qui nageaient et sautaient dans le courant avant d'atterrir sur les bureaux de ses camarades.

 _« Finite Incantatem_! Monsieur Londubat, je suis certain que la Professeure McGonagall serait émerveillée par vos prouesses, mais je vous demanderai de ne pas faire votre intéressant pendant mon cours et de bien vouloir suivre les consignes, gronda Flitwick. »

Neville déglutit et rougit, tandis que tous les autres huitièmes années lui lançaient des regards assassins, les vêtements et les cheveux trempés. C'était si rare que le Directeur de Serdaigle s'énerve contre ses élèves.

« Désolé, Monsieur... »

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer : « Comment tu as fait ?

— J'aimerais bien le savoir... »

— O —

« MERCI NEVILLE ! s'écrièrent tous les huitièmes années de Gryffondor à leur table, dans la Grande Salle, au moment du dîner. » Les plats venaient d'apparaître, et il y avait de petites assiettes de sushi devant chaque élève.

Le Gryffondor enfouit sa tête entre ses mains pour cacher son visage. Il pouvait entendre des ricanements venir de la table de Poufsouffle, est-ce que c'était Hannah ?

« Non, sérieusement Neville, reprit Hermione. Comment tu as fait ? Il y a au moins du saumon, du thon et de la dorade là-dedans... Et on NE PEUT PAS invoquer de nourriture... encore moins des animaux vivants ! Le poisson qui est arrivé dans les cheveux d'Harry frétillait !

— Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas fait exprès, répondit Neville en grinçant des dents. Je voulais juste faire chauffer l'eau, moi !

— Bah alors pour ça c'était un échec total, répondit Seamus en éternuant. J'ai chopé la crève à cause de toi !

— Non, Seamus, sermonna Hermione, tu as choppé la crève parce que tu n'as pas utilisé de sort pour te sécher.

— Par précaution, je ne me lance jamais de sort sur moi-même ! J'aurais trop peur de me faire exploser...

— Tu aurais pu me demander, ou demander au professeur... »

Les garçons poussèrent un soupir synchronisé. Hermione ne changerait décidément jamais...

« Passe-moi la sauce soja et le gingembre, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Neville réagit en un instant, saisissant la petite bouteille sombre, avant de... qui avait posé la question ? Il croisa le regard étonné de Dean et Seamus et la leur tendit comme si de rien n'était.

C'était bizarre... Neville avait senti quelque chose en lui qui le poussait à agir. Il fit mine de manger tranquillement tout en se repassant la scène qui venait de se produire en boucle en boucle dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis ces dernières semaines que cette sensation étrange le prenait, la poussant à agir avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de penser ou de faire un choix conscient.

Il attendit que le dîner prenne fin, et suivit Harry hors de la Grande Salle pour lui en parler. Quand ils furent seuls dans le couloir, Neville se lança : « Ça a recommencé...

— De quoi ? » Harry réfléchit un instant. « L'impero ?

— Et bien, je ne suis toujours pas sûr que ce soit ça. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'était plutôt faible, presque imperceptible... Comme s'il y avait un murmure qui me disait de faire quelque chose, et que je ne pouvais pas résister.

— Ça pourrait peut-être ressembler à un impero, mais je ne sais pas trop, répondit Harry. La dernière fois que j'ai subi ce sort, c'était Voldemort qui le lançait et je ne ressentais pas de murmures...

— La sensation était plus violente cette fois-ci, comme si j'avais reçu un ordre auquel je ne pouvais pas désobéir. Et j'ai même pas eu le temps de réfléchir avant de réagir...

— Ça devient inquiétant ! »

Tout en marchant, les deux garçons ne remontaient pas les étages pour rejoindre la Tour de Gryffondor, mais se rendaient plutôt en direction de la Tour de l'Horloge. Personne ne s'y trouvait parce que c'était une zone interdite, avec les murs qui laissaient passer les courants d'air. Harry s'arrêta devant la porte d'un placard à balai et prononça le mot de passe : « Ron pue des pieds ! » et la porte s'entrouvrit avec un petit _clic_.

« Ah ! Ah ! s'écria un Draco Malfoy victorieux en apparaissant soudainement devant eux. Je savais que vous prépariez un mauvais tour ! C'est une zone interdite, vous savez ?

— Oui, Draco, on sait, répondit calmement Harry comme s'il s'adressait à un simple d'esprit. Et comme elle est interdite pour nous, elle l'est aussi pour toi ! Alors c'est pas la peine de nous dénoncer à McGonagall parce que tu vas écoper de la même punition que nous...

— Tais-toi, Potter, tu m'as pris pour Goyle ?

— Tu peux quand même admettre qu'avec ton niveau de ruse, tu restes un Serpentard raté... »

Draco sortit sa baguette et Harry soupira. Neville, cependant, entendait des bruits de pas qui arrivaient et tapota prestement le bras d'Harry pour lui faire signe de se cacher rapidement. Il ouvrit la porte du placard en grand tandis que Harry choppait Draco par le col de sa chemise, et l'attirait à l'intérieur du placard.

« Quoi ? s'écria Draco d'une voix outrée et un peu trop aiguë.

— Chut. »

Harry se pencha pour coller son œil à la serrure. « C'est Rusard, murmura-t-il, on l'a échappé belle !

— Tu sais que Hermione a aussi lancé des sortilèges d'insonorisation et que tu n'as pas besoin de chuchoter, rappela Neville ?

— Ah oui. Je suis bête. »

Draco lança un regard appuyé à Harry, lui signifiant clairement son point de vue sur le sujet.

« Bienvenu Draco dans notre repaire secret ! » Harry fit un large geste pour désigner le reste du placard, qui avait été agrandi magiquement pour en faire une grande salle occupée par des tentures, des poufs et des coussins, et une immense table basse. « C'est Hermione qui l'a créée, comme la Salle sur Demande n'est plus vraiment fonctionnelle. »

Draco émit un petit gémissement de bon aloi.

« Et qu'on aime bien le fait de pouvoir se réunir tous ensemble sans être prisonniers de nos Salles Communes respectives. On te fait confiance pour pas ramener n'importe quel Serpentard ici.

— Vous êtes sérieux ? Et vous avez pas trouvé de meilleur mot de passe que "Ron pue des pieds" ?

— Crois-moi, assura Neville, tu n'aurais pas aimé passer _huit années_ à partager le même dortoir que lui ! »

Harry et Neville s'installèrent confortablement tandis que Draco restait debout, mal à l'aise. Après quelques instants de silence, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

« On l'a échappé belle, y'a Rusard qui traîne dans le coin, commenta Dean qui était suivi de Seamus, Luna et Hermione.

— Mince, le QG a été découvert ? s'exclama Seamus en voyant Draco planté devant lui.

— Nan, c'est bon, il est avec nous ! répondit Harry. »

Il y eut un petit instant gêné tandis que les deux garçons examinaient Draco de la tête aux pieds et que celui-ci sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

« D'accord, lâcha l'un.

— Mais il est en période de probation, fit l'autre. »

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table, et Draco se joignit à eux. « Vous savez que si on le vire, faudra changer le mot de passe ? commenta Harry.

— Neville laisse ses caleçons traîner par terre ?

— Harry passe toujours trois heures sous la douche ? »

Dean reçut un oreiller sur la figure, tandis que Seamus esquivait habilement le projectile envoyé par Harry. Draco se passa la main sur le visage avec lassitude, et Luna sortit un paquet de cartes qu'elle commença à battre.

Ils jouaient à un jeu sans importance, avec des règles d'une intelligence modérée, simplement pour passer le temps en discutant de tout et de rien et pour rigoler de temps à autre.

« Hermione, je crois qu'on pourrait avoir besoin de ton aide sur un problème, avec Neville ?

— Il a déjà le valet de trèfles ? Parce que c'est toujours lui qui détient le record de celui qui perd le plus vite...

— Non... Harry pense que je suis sous impero. J'ai eu des réactions bizarres quand on me donnait un ordre, avec la sensation de devoir obéir aux ordres ou aux demandes qu'on me donne.

— Hé ! C'est pas moi, commença Draco en levant les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence. »

Harry ricana. « Tu nous dévoiles tout ton jeu, là...

— Ça pourrait être une autre forme de magie noire, une malédiction ou un envoûtement peut-être, avança Hermione.

— Ou être lié aux problèmes que tu as pour contrôler ta magie, asséna Dean en éternuant à nouveau.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu éternues seulement quand tu veux me rappeler que c'est ma faute ? remarqua Neville suspicieusement.

— La magie noire provoque une altération corporelle qui provoque ensuite des troubles physiques et magie, mais ça pourrait être causé par autre chose, commenta Luna.

— Tu pourrais passer une visite chez l'infirmière pour commencer, fit Hermione, ou aller parler au professeur Flitwick... »

Draco fit non de la tête.

« Non, non, non... Si c'est de la magie noire, vous allez devoir passer par Serpentard. Y'aura que Slughorn ou Snape pour vous aider. Surtout Snape, je dirais. »

Neville grimaça.

« Oui, mais non. Je veux bien commencer par Pomfresh et Flitwick, éventuellement Slughorn et McGonagall... mais Snape c'est hors de question, frémit Neville.

— Je sais pas si tu te souviens, rappela Harry à Draco, mais Snape est quand même son épouvantard. La plupart des cauchemars qu'il fait, c'est d'être seul dans la même pièce que Snape, et en général il se réveille en sueurs avant même de s'être pris une remarque sarcastique ou pire...

— Ah oui, quand même... Gin ! s'exclama Draco en posant ses cartes sur la table, face visible, avec un petit sourire fier sur le visage. »

Il y eut un moment de silence gêné.

« T'a vraiment rien compris aux règles, toi, hein... fit Seamus.

— Neville, tu es libéré de ton fardeau de pire loser du groupe ! s'exclama Dean. Bon maintenant, passons à la partie intéressante...

— LE GAGE ! s'écrièrent-ils tous d'une même voix. »

— O —

Le lendemain matin, plusieurs élèves avaient la tête basse sur leur petit déjeuner, et des cernes dignes d'un adolescent gothique maquillé au khôl. Étonnamment, ce n'était pas que les membres de l'ancienne Armée de Dumbledore qui souffraient de ce mal passager, car un certain Serpentard avait lui aussi la tête basse, plutôt que fière et hautaine comme à son habitude.

Les huitièmes années à la table de Gryffondor mangeaient en silence, sans se presser et même Hermione avait été privée de son aplomb.

« Monsieur Londubat. »

Neville sursauta. Personne ne l'avait prévenu de l'arrivée imminente du Directeur dans son dos. Il déglutit, tandis que les autres zombis autour de lui relevaient lentement la tête avec un air coupable qui les cramait à 300 kilomètres. Neville se retourna, persuadé qu'ils allaient tous se retrouver à nettoyer les écuries des Sombrals à la brosse à dent samedi matin à 5 heures tapante.

« Rendez-vous dans mon bureau ce soir après le dîner. » Snape lui tendit un petit rouleau de parchemin dont Neville se saisit avec des mains tremblantes. « Ne l'oubliez pas. »

Il sortit de la Grande Salle en une envolée de robes sombres dramatiques, et Neville déplia le petit rouleau de parchemin : Rapeltout ... ce devait être le mot de passe de la Gargouille.

« C'est pas moi ! cria une voix à l'autre bout de la salle, que tous identifièrent comme celle de cet imbécile de Malfoy. »


End file.
